darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal Lizard
Crystal Lizards are enemies in Dark Souls. They can be found in numerous areas throughout the game. Locations *Undead Burg - Hiding in a barrel in the tower before the Taurus Demon. *Darkroot Basin - On the path heading down towards the Crystal Golems. *The Catacombs - ×2 in the hidden tunnel reached by falling through the floor after the first switch bridge. *Tomb of the Giants - On the path leading towards Nito. *Lost Izalith - In the shortcut from the Demon Ruins. *The Duke's Archives - In the stairwell leading to Seath's first encounter. *Crystal Cave - ×3 In a small tunnel found behind the player as they drop onto the last invisible bridge. *The Great Hollow ×10 - Scattered throughout. Many can only be reached by dropping down onto isolated platforms from above. *Royal Wood - Across the bridge where Kalameet is first sighted. *Royal Wood - Drop off the top of the waterfall onto a ledge near the ladder that leads down to Kalameet. *Royal Wood - Amongst some trees near the elevator that initially leads to Artorias the Abysswalker. *Oolacile Township - On a blue pyramid roof about halfway down. *Chasm of the Abyss - Close to the entrance. Description Crystal Lizards are unique in Dark Souls in that they do not attack. Instead, they run away once the player approaches them and will soon disappear in a vanishing animation, in which they bob their head up and down. Once killed they will not respawn. They are a primary source of Twinkling Titanite until later in the game. Strategies *They emit a "sparkling" sound which will indicate that they are close by. *Attacking them will temporarily cancel their vanishing animation. *Equipping the Slumbering Dragoncrest Ring and the Ring of Fog may allow the player to get closer before they begin to run away. This is particularly useful in areas where they will disappear before they can be discovered. Similarly, the Sorcery spells Hush and Hidden Body can be used. *Using a powerful ranged attack can be useful in certain areas where approaching them may be too difficult. *Reloading the game where they spawn can cause them to appear right next to the player. If a lizard managed to escape, all the player has to do is to stand near the spot where the lizard was encountered and exit and continue the game as many times as necessary until the lizard spawns again. This is effective for all lizards in the game, making it possible to slay all of them in places where many can be found gathered together, like The Great Hollow or the Crystal Cave. Enemy information Characteristics Defenses *Game code verified update Drops Undead Burg/Darkroot= Undead Burg/Darkroot Basin |-| Catacombs/Tomb= The Catacombs/Tomb of the Giants |-| Duke's Archives/Crystal Cave= The Duke's Archives/Crystal Cave |-| Lost Izalith= Lost Izalith |-| Great Hollow= The Great Hollow Notes *All Crystal Lizards are guaranteed to drop two Twinkling Titanite. Along with these, they have a high probability of dropping any other type of titanite, except elemental slabs and Demon Titanite. Which titanite they can drop depends on the location they're found in. *Crystal lizards spawn on a counter system similar to that of Demon's Souls. If players kill a crystal lizard, the counter goes down by one. Moving to the next NG increases the counter by one; any missed lizards in one playthrough can thus be killed several times in the next playthrough. *Though the possible drops of Crystal Lizards are dependent upon the location encountered, the possible drops of those found in the Artorias of the Abyss DLC vary depending on the individual lizard. *The Crystal Lizards encountered in The Great Hollow are the only ones that have the possibility to drop Titanite Slabs. Gallery crystal lizard vanashing.jpg|Attempting to vanish Me and my Lizard 2.PNG|Size comparison Videos - Crystal Lizards guide]]